


i don't know why but i'm mesmerized by your broken eyes

by Embersofthefrosts



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Temporary Amnesia, There's a bomb, also when i started this i was under the impression that rk900 was taller than connor, and Gavin is stupid again, and cliche, and rushed, because i love fluff cmon, but i now know he's not, it's very movie-like, the title is from all i see by nathan sharp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersofthefrosts/pseuds/Embersofthefrosts
Summary: It wasn't in Gavin Reed's interest to fall in love with an android.It wasn't in Gavin Reed's interest for the android to even become his partner, let alone a friend.Yet look where he was.





	i don't know why but i'm mesmerized by your broken eyes

**TWs: Swearing, blood, lots of blood, suicide bombing, amnesia, after that it's just vvv fluffy because I need some fluff for my heart thanks; tell me if I missed any.**

It wasn't in Gavin Reed's interest to fall in love with an android.  
It wasn't in Gavin Reed's interest for the android to even become his partner, let alone a friend.  
Yet look where he was. 

RK900 was assigned to him after his past objectives were cleared (he no longer had the idea to kill his predecessor, Connor, or RK800) and after it became clear Hank would not shoot him again. His past memory was wiped- well, no. He still had Connor's memories from before, just not his own from after he was manufactured. He remembered nothing of the revolution. 

He was... not deviant, unlike Connor. Connor left it to his decision whether he wanted to be a deviant, which for now, RK900 had turned him down. And so he wasn't- at least, fully.

Of course, Reed didn't take this whole ordeal lying down. He hated androids. No way would he consent to work with a stupid 'plastic prick'. But RK900 had not only upgraded software but upgraded responses; a sharper tongue.  
"I thought you might be able to create a new, more damaging response, Detective. I must admit, I expected more from a detective." 

Reed's next words died on his lips, but he snarled before turning back to his work. 

The next day, when Reed was acting like an asshole right at the start of the morning (this was Gavin Reed we are talking about, what did you expect?) and so RK900 left and Reed turned his attention away. He didn't realize that the android was stood behind him three minutes later until he felt a searing hot pain run down his neck and back.  
"Your coffee, detective."

Their first case was solved a week later. The murder of an android homicide had been solved, after the two decided to actually work together after the third day, finding their previous system incredibly slow and unproductive; it wasn't helping their case any further. With reluctance from both sides (not to mention the annoyed Fowler), they finally worked together to solve the case. 

Within that week, Reed decided that RK900 was too much of a mouthful and needed to assign a name, else be driven up the wall. RK900 was now known as Richard. 

A few months or so later, he overheard Chen, one of the only people who seem to somewhat tolerate him, talking with Richard in the break room.  
"You definitely aren't a deviant if you can handle reed as long as you have. Everyone hates him; he's an asshole to the rest of us." 

Gavin had winced; the comment got under his skin, but he stayed to listen to Richard's reply. 

"I admit, Detective Reed is... difficult. He's constantly sparking up some conflict or acting immature. I can see why humans would be less tolerant towards him. However, Reed is also a very skilled, intelligent officer who has exceeded my expectations of him from my first impressions, from Connor, and I am compelled to defend him for those reasons."

Reed felt gratitude towards the android at that moment, walking back to his desk and carrying on with his work.  
When Richard came back with his coffee, he didn't just accept it and carry on but looked up at the android with the faintest twitch of his lips and the tiniest nod. 

Their relationship only progressed from thereon, albeit slowly. It was another 2 months before Gavin had finally accepted that Richard was a friend.  
Gavin was being... more civil? Gavin seemed to act like Richard wasn't just an android but a human colleague. And that was enough for Richard. 

They were fine as partners for the next few months. 

And then Gavin nearly died. 

They were following a very complicated set of clues which led them to an abandoned house rigged with various traps. Richard could detect a few, such as ones using any form of technology, such as movement or sound sensors. 

What he didn't realize was that there was a man crouched in the shadows, armed with a detonator to set off the homemade bomb. 

As they got past the final trap, a _tripwire one_ , at that, they turned around the corner to see a lit screen, all in a mix of binary code and other codes, to one side of the room. Richard scanned it, his thoughts locked in on saving the code, so busy decrypting it and sending it back to the precinct that he didn't notice the man completely clad in black specialized clothing that meant that anybody heat let out would be absorbed as he moved out the shadows. Gavin shouted a warning, before knocking the android to the floor and covering his own head with his hands. Then, the next thing he knew, a bomb had exploded, shrapnel flying everywhere and then there was blood. His Thirium, but a lot more of Gavin's blood. it seemed to be everywhere. Richard knew his primary objective was to solve the cases as soon as possible until... it wasn't. He didn't want this anymore and the red wall that blocked his actions seem to fall so easily once Richard pushed at it. The bomb was on the floor, and the wood had taken in some of the shrapnel, but a lot of it still flew across the room. But Richard didn't care for those pointless facts. All that seemed to matter was Gavin, and the blood, and the fact they needed to get out.  
Multiple somethings had hit the back of Gavin's legs, two hit his torso but they barely grazed him with the vests they had on, but one piece. One single piece of metal had been flung out in the explosion, carving a gash through a finger and lodging itself into the skull. Richard checked his pulse. Still beating. Still time.  
Richard felt a flash of fear through his chest as he realized, ' _this might be it. the stupid, mortal human had tried to protect the replaceable, fixable android and he might not survive_ '.  
He mentally sent for an ambulance. He dared not touch or remove any of the scrap pieces of metal, for fear of causing him to bleed out. Hoisting up the limp human, Richard barged through a boarded up window, checking for any traps on the way out, before making his way towards the front of the house. The next hour or so was a blur.  
_Ambulance. Rush. Blood. Sit. Wait. Worry. Blood. Wait._  
His partner was in emergency care, with multiple doctors rushing around to fill the number of occupied doctors in that room. And Richard was panicking, 'what if's' filling his mind despite him knowing they were pointless.  
_Stasis._ One hour later, still nothing. _Wait. Wait. Calm._  
_Wait._  
_Doctor._  
"He'll be ok, and he'll be able to walk."  
_Calm. Relief. Relax._  
"He, however, has temporary amnesia, and cannot remember anything since three years ago. The piece that lodged itself in the temporal section of the brain, and of course that affects his long-term memory, even temporarily."  
_What?_  
"He... so... so that means he cannot remember the revolution. He cannot remember being my partner for the past 8 months... He cannot remember me, nor my predecessor... nor the fact he no longer hates androids."  
"It will pass after 3-6 months, but I'll leave you here, you may visit him in an hour."  
Richard formed a link directly to Connor, relaying all the useful information.  
After Richard was allowed in to see him, and trying to explain how things were different now, how they had been partners, how Reed _himself_ had changed, he left soon after due to being met only with anger and aggression, and not wanting to cause any more distress.  
"I'll be back," Richard looked back with sorrowful eyes, before turning to leave the room.  
Two months passed and Reed was allowed to start working again. Richard had been taking time off to visit Reed, so Connor and Hank finished off their previous case.  
Reed and RK900 were once again partnered, much to Reed's despair. Throughout the next 2 months, Reed continued to be (more of) an asshole towards his partner, refusing to be co-operative with either of the androids.

What he didn't know was that _every-single-fucking-time_ it happened, Richard broke a tiny bit. There would be a pang in his chest, and soon a pool of self-hatred He wished nothing more than to go back to being a machine.  
But Richard was just hoping for the best. He knew Reed's memory was starting to return. Only yesterday, Reed remembered Richard when he tipped coffee down the back of his shirt. It didn't help his cause in trying to be his friend, but Reed was recovering.  
It was two weeks later which at 11 pm at night, Gavin Reed came barging in the precinct.  
"Where's the android?"  
Richard closed his eyes momentarily, pausing, before standing up.  
"I'm here, detective."  
"With me. Come on."  
Confused, Richard trailed after him.  
"Detective, where and why are we going? We don't have a case, there hasn't been a callout-"  
Gavin seemed to want to snarl or shout for a second before he seemed to soften.  
"Just... quit it with the 'detective' shit. Let's go."  
Gavin climbed into his car and Richard walked around the passenger side and also seating.  
When they got to their destination, Richard followed after Gavin, still confused as to why they were here. When Gavin pulled out a set of keys and let himself into the house in front of them, Richard again, followed.  
The door shut, and suddenly there was a weight on his chest from where Gavin seemed to collapse against him in an embrace.  
"I'm so so fucking sorry, Rich. I'm so sorry."  
Hesitantly, Richard wrapped his arms around the smaller man.  
"You're back?"  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
Richard pulled away from the hug and looked at the detective, a fondness in his eyes.  
"I've missed you."  
"I wasn't actually gone! Just... an idiot...not myself."  
"When are you not an idiot?"  
"Shut up, Dickhead!" he playfully pushed at Richard's shoulder. "I mean it, I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Y'know, acting like a dick to you for the past 4 months? You visited every single day when I was in the hospital. You put up with my bullshit the whole time. I saw a slightly broken look in your eyes getting worse the longer but all thought at that time was that my jabs were getting to you. That I was breaking you. I was horrible. I'm sorry."  
"This is the _fourth time_ you've said sorry. Who _are_ you and what have you done to my friend?"  
"Stop it..." half-whined Gavin. "I swear, this is more sass than I have had from you in 5 minutes thanI've had over the four months."  
Gavin was glad to be back in his right mind but still horrified at some of the things he said.  
Gavin was studying Richard's face, vaguely listening to what was being spoken by his partner, but something changed in Gavin's mind. He finally realized how fucking cute the sheepish smile looked, how patient and calm this android in front of him was.  
"...immensely rude of me to treat you like I did when we first met as you were not in your right state of mind. Moreover, I di-"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
_**Shit.**_  
Richard stopped, shocked, and Gavin flushed pink as he started fumbling over his words, slowly backing away from the android that still hadn't responded _"No, no, it's fine. It was weird, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"_  
Richard saw the panicking human, and moved, stepping forward and cupping Gavin's cheek in one smooth movement before connecting their lips in a short tender kiss.  
"You caught me off guard. You should know by now that I return your feelings, or is that another thing your detective mind can't pick up on?"  
Gavin seemed to flush a darker shade of red but ducked his head into Richard's chest, before looking back up into Richard's bright grey eyes.  
"Just kiss me again, you fuckin' android."

A year and a half ago, Gavin would've scoffed at the thought of this ever happening.  
But Gavin was living now, and it wasn't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This is my first work on here, my first one-shot over 900 words and my first thing for the D:BH fandom despite being in it for a month. I'm proud of it, ish.   
> AND YES, I KNOW. THE AMNESIA CLICHÈ. I ALSO KNOW IT DOESNT WORK LIKE THAT. oh well. My friend recommended it to me and i was like- "y'know what, Imma do it because hell, i want to draw out this story as long as possible because all the stuff i write is tiny like 1000 words max." We also spent ages talking about what kind of homemade bomb would not kill gavin and yeah. well. I'm also not happy with it cos it feels really rushed, and i dont like that either. oh well. Here you go! (it's also on Quotev but honestly nobody uses that website so ehh)


End file.
